You Belong With Me
by YahikoSanDattebayo
Summary: Summary: "Can't you see that I'm the one, who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see… you belong with me." Song fan fiction, Grimmjow x Ichigo! Yaoi, male x male, OOCness


You Belong With Me

Summary: " _Can't you see that I'm the one, who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see… you belong with me."_ Song fan fiction, Grimmjow x Ichigo! Yaoi, male x male, OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not freakin' own Bleach, If I own them you know what would happen *rolled eyes* I'll definitely make Ichigo fucks with every hot guy in Bleach then make him kill Rukia saying that she was a bitch. *no offense but I heard IchiRuki enough to make me actually wrote that line*

I really want to shove Ichigo to Grimmjow and locked them up until they've fuck each other! The manga is just too aarrrghh, I mean in the Living Jaguar chapter if I'm not mistaken Ichigo asked Grimmjow this "So Grimmjow, why are you here?" *it's not really different from the original I guess sorry for my squirrel memory* and then Grimmjow answered him "You know if Ywach ruled the world he will definitely crush Hueco Mundo, if Hueco Mundo gone where else I would beat you?"

Just kiss already you two! *screams*

Okay… THE POINT IS I DO NOT FREAKING OWN BLEACH.

Warning: Boy x boy, OOC, AU, DLDR, etc.

Genres: Romance, drama

Rated: T

Author: YahikoSanDattebayo / Reika

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

 _She's going off about something that you said_

 _But she doesn't get your humour like I do…_

It was dark outside, Ichigo lay on his bed trying to solve some stuff here and there *typical smart boys *rolled eyes* he glance out his window, and saw the object of his affection, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, walking back and forth in his own room talking to the phone, trying to calm his girlfriend.

It was a huge luck that the two boys lived next door since they were kids, the blunette was trying to cool his girlfriend down because of some jokes he made earlier at school that day. Ichigo had laughed at it, even all the students were, but no; the bitch didn't.

Somehow she finds it _inappropriate_.

Oh bitch, please…

Ichigo sighed, and grab the sketch book he always had with him, writing in big letters with a marker before placing it on towards window.' **You okay?** 'Grimmjow smiled at the message, grabbing his own sketch book and writing back, ' **Yeah, just tired of this drama!** ' Ichigo smiled back, looking down and scribbling, ' **I love you** ' on the paper, only to see that the other male had disappeared. Ichigo sighed, wishing that the blunette would understand his feelings for him.

 _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

 _And she'll never know your story like I do…_

 _But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

 _That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time._

The orange head shouted and cheered for number six to run, making the home winning the touchdown. "Go Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted, along with all the other fans. _I wish you know how much I admire you…_

He sighed as he saw the albino walk up to the cheerleaders and smirk at one in particular; his girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki-the cheer captain.

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Ichigo sighed and quickly walks away from the field, his chest hurt like crazy but he didn't want to cry.

Maybe some cool air and alone time could make the hurt disappeared.

 _Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

 _Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

 _Hey isn't this easy?_

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

 _I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down_

 _You say you find I know you better than that_

 _Hey, whatcha doing with girl like that?_

One day while waiting for the bus Ichigo heard footsteps and turned to see Grimmjow. "Hey Ichi," the blunette smiled, "What's up?"

"Hey Grimm…" Ichigo smiled back, thinking how easy it was to talk with this blue haired guy, _he's just so_ _easy-going and calm…_

"So how have things been doing?" the berry asked,

"Pretty good, still going ups and down though… I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon enough." the blunette answered, getting up as Kuchiki's red car pulled up. The raven shot the red head a threaten glare, as if to say 'Don't even think about touching him bitch,' then kissed Grimmjow and speed off. The blunette glancing back towards the orange head that now held a melancholy look upon his face.

 _She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by or waiting at your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know that_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're about to cry_

 _I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

 _Think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

It was late and rainy night, a banging noise sounded at the back door of Kurosaki's house. Ichigo went to check on the noise and opened the door, revealing a soaking wet blunette wearing a sad and depressed expression on his face, "Grimm? What's wrong? Come inside before you catch a cold!" Ichigo said, stepping out of the way so the older male could come inside. Grimmjow stepped inside; Ichigo went into the bathroom and came out with dry towels handing them to the blunette.

"Come to the kitchen and we'll talk about it if you want okay?" Ichigo said comforting, Grimmjow nodded and walked quietly to the kitchen, sitting down while Ichigo made some hot chocolate for them.

It was then that they got to talking about the drama that the poor blunette's been going through. It's been affecting him so much that he was close to tears, so Ichigo decide to make funny faces and make a fun of their friends in the past and tell embarrassed stories in their past. That brought smile on the blunette's face. "You know Grimm, not everything in your life is sucks…" the orange head said, smiling.

 _I wish you would always count on me as your friend…_

Grimmjow got up and walked towards Ichigo then hugged him, a friendly hug. "Thanks Ichi, yer a good friend."

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see?_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by or waiting at your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know that_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

It was their graduate year of high school and they were going to their graduate prom. Everyone was dressed in their best, almost everyone.

Ichigo was at home, doing his homework since the pressure of going into a good college hunting his mind he spared a glance out the window. Grimmjow was looking good in his black tuxedo, with blue undershirt and blue rose adorned on his chest. _Perfect_ was the word run across Ichigo's mind.

The blunette notice that the orange head wasn't getting ready and grabbed the sketch book, writing, ' **Yer not going?** ' Ichigo saw the note and smiled sadly, writing back ' **No, too much homework.** ' The other scowled.

' **Liar, what's wrong?** ' Ichigo shocked at the respond.

' **Nothing's wrong… I just didn't feel like going…** '

Grimmjow looked at him intentsly looking for any sign if Ichigo was lying before buying it. ' **You should try to go, it'll be fun!** ' Ichigo shrugged ' **maybe… I don't know, I'll see ya later** '

Ichigo sighed, _why bother to go just to get hurt anyway? He'll never sees me as someone more than a friend… but… maybe… just maybe it wouldn't be that hurt to go… even it was just for an hour or two… right?_ Ichigo asked himself.

Ichigo sighed; he was already at the hotel. The students there were partying like two hours now, the place was lively with the kids dancing, chatting and of course making out with the ones they so called love since this going to be their last year in high school. Ichigo was dressed in all- black tuxedo, a white undershirt and blue tie. Everyone was looking 'hungry' at him, yes he looks so damn good.

But Ichigo didn't pay attention to them since they're not the one he wants.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have shown up-_ "Ichigo is that you?" a shocked voice asked, tea coloured eyes looked up to meet surprise blue. "Uh... Y-yeah, i-it's me… h-hi… Grimmjow…" Grimmjow was looking at him weirdly so Ichigo looked down.

"What's with that look Grimm…" Ichigo laugh nervously and hurt.

"Where's Rukia? Aren't you two supposed to be dancing together?" Grimmjow smirked.

"I dumped her bitchy ass." Ichigo was both shocked and excited but keep his expression shocked.

"What? Why? I thought you two were head over heels together…" Grimmjow shrugged.

"I thought so too, but then I realize that there was someone more important than her in my life, someone who understands me better…"

"R-really? Who…?" Grimmjow leaned down and captured his lips and said,

"You" Ichigo's eyes were big and tears began to forming up.

"I... i…"

"Let's just dance yeah?" Ichigo nodded, he doesn't know what to say.

 _Have you ever thought just maybe_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

 _Fin_

A/N: Done yeeeeyyyyy! Please review guys! *Kiss kiss kiss* and I am so sorry if there's any similarities to other story since you know? Everyone loves this song! I've read like, Merlin and Arthur, Shirosaki and Ichigo, Sasuke and Naruto and etc. with this song as the theme!

Oh yeah, I'm looking for someone who's reading a lot of yaoi fan fiction to be my beta or editor or whoever you call it to 'fix' the grammar in my stories, I know It's selfish to ask but I really need one!

And of course I will put your name in my stories, since you are my partner… *wink*

If you're interest please PM me or chat me on Facebook: Reika Hoshigaki

Thank you!


End file.
